


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by Enigma_IM



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Engaged, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Orc/Human Relationship, chief - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Relationships: Human/Orc
Kudos: 31





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

"Do you want to dance," he cocks his head with a small smile. I huff at him confused.

"Dance?"

"Yea, come on," he stands pulling me up with him. He grabs my hand and leads me to the open space near the side of the table. He settles my hand on his shoulder, repeating with the other. Then he rests his hands on my waist, pulling me close.

"Hard to dance without music," I chuckle at him. He begins to sway, looking down at me with admiration. It makes my heart swell for a moment, feeling like I'm looking at the sun with his intensity.

"Don’t need music to dance with your fiancé," he grins.

I chuckle," you love saying that word don’t you?" he laughs as he spins us around, stopping further down the room.

"And you don’t?" he leans closer," come on, say it, its fun."

"Fun? How romantic of you," I rest my head on his shoulder, turning my face towards his neck. He slows our swaying and hugs me closer.

"Only for you my beautiful fiancé," he mumbles.

"It's so strange to think about sometimes," I whisper to him. Adjusting my hold on him so I can play with his hair.

"What is," he rubs his cheek against my head.

"That we are getting married. You are going to be my husband soon," I find myself grinning like an idiot. I chuckle when I see him smiling just as dumb. 

"Yea, I'm excited about that next chapter of our lives," he answers.

"It is exciting but a little scary," I begin to close my eyes.

"How so," he asks.

"The future is scary," I shrug," but knowing that it's with you makes it less so. I mean what can be scarier than you?"

He laughs," I don’t know, I think you have me beat on that."

"You think I'm scary," I squint open an eye.

"Of course. You are scary, loud, annoying," he turns so our noses brush," sexy, smart, kind." I twirl a piece of his hair around my finger as I hum against him.

"I love you," I mumble. Feeling my heart threatens to burst from the tenderness and rightness of being here.

"I love you too, fiancé," he chuckles leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"You are going to be a perfect husband and Chief," I lazily kiss him back. Taking in the texture of his lips, the taste of him.

"And you are going to be a wonderful wife and chieftess. I know with you by my side I will rule with a good head on my shoulders," he smiles brightly down at me. 

"I'll make sure to steer you in the right direction, my dear fiancé," I answer.

He laughs," you said it! See, isn't it nice?"

"I suppose it is," I close my eyes," soon ill just call you my husband."

"And I will call you my queen," he leans down and kisses me. Keeping the slow and tender pace as he stops his swaying. I run my fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp as I mold my lips to his. He runs his hands down to my lower back where he dips me backward. I hold tightly to his neck but keep our mouths together. One of his hands trails down, over my hips, onto my thighs. He pulls my leg up and over his hip. I curl the leg around his as I lose my breath.

I pull back," I demand you take me to our room now."

He grins," as my fiancé wishes." 

wedding night

We stumble into the room like a bunch of lovesick fools. Nash holds my hips tight as we fumble in our sloppy make out. We can't stop smiling, ruining the kiss. We pause in the middle of the room. I chuckle as I lean back to look around.

"Nice place, I haven't been in a beach cottage before," I look around, noticing its much smaller than ours at home. Nash pays no mind to the room but instead buries his face to my neck. Kissing and nibbling along my shoulder. Tracing his tusks along my jaw. 

"Well get used to it, we will be here for a while," he licks up to my ear. I giggle, petting his hair before grabbing it and pulling him back.

"How long are we going to be here, I didn’t exactly pack," I cock a brow. He doesn’t answer me but stares at my face with a content smile. He reaches up and curls a loose strand behind my ear. Petting down my neck before he grabs my hands. He takes a step back and looks over my dress, grinning from ear to ear.

"You look so beautiful I almost feel bad wanting to rip this off you," he drops a hand to my hips, petting along the smooth fabric. I decide to look him over, having not gotten the time to enjoy him in a 'formal attire' since I saw him at the altar. The dark clothing hugs him very well, showing off all he has to offer. He is droll worthy, not that he wasn’t before. He always wears worn-out clothes so seeing this and knowing that its only for me is divine. 

"You don’t look too bad yourself," I catch his eye," Husband."

He closes his eyes and groans," Finally, I get to call you my wife." He yanks me close and hugs me. Opening his eyes and catches mine. "My beautiful wife, who will be with me for the rest of my life," he leans down and presses a passionate kiss to my lips. I return the feeling in full, smoothing my hands over his chest.

"Do you feel how right it is," I mumble against him," it isn't strange or new but right to call you my husband."

He hums," you are right, it's like this was what we were meant to be all along. Perhaps we are fated." he captures my lips again, pressing his tongue to mine.

"I can agree on that despite not really believing that sort of thing," I lick his lips," this feels wonderful."

"We can make this night more special if you take off the dress," he suggests with a sly grin.

"What? Not getting enough from me telling you praises and holding me in your arms," I tease.

"as much as I love you showering me in compliments I think I rather hear you moan my name while I worship you," he nuzzles his nose against my cheek.

"Well, you do make that sound appealing," I pretend to ponder. He hums in agreement," well you won me over. Take me to bed my sweet husband and shower your new wife with more pleasure than I can take."

"As my queen wishes," he lifts me off the ground. We chuckle as he walks us to the bed, laying me down on the soft furs with ease. He crawls over me with a large toothy grin. I cradle his face in both hands, bringing him down for a sweet kiss.

I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.


End file.
